Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning
''Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning ''is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated horror comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Media Rights Capital, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing with animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It is the first reboot/prequel and the fourth installment in the Hotel Transylvania ''franchise. The film be directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Adam Sandler, and feature the reprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon and Mel Brooks. ''Mavis' Beginning ''will be premiered on July 17, 2019, at the Toronto International Film Festival, and be released in the United States on July 31, 2019, in 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX. Featuring a hit single by Kelli & Mansa Wakili. Premise The film centers at Hotel Transylvania, the youngest daughter of Dracula, named Mavis (Selena Gomez) who wants to find her true inner monster, and new powers as well. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis, the 116-year-old daughter of Dracula and the late Martha, and Vlad's granddaughter. * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula, the 528-year-old lord of the vampires and founder of Hotel Transylvania. He was the loving husband of Martha and father of Mavis. * Rob Schneider as Boris, the goblin who has an army of goblins. * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's werewolf wife. * Mel Brooks as Vlad, Mavis' paternal grandfather and Dracula's father. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, the werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda. * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby, a breen blob. * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo, a hunchback gourmet chef. * Luenell as Shrunken Head, Mavis' wisecracking shrunken head. * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Joe Whyte as Blue Eyes, Mavis' pet kitty. * Dee Bradley Baker as Esmeralda, Quasimodo's pet rat. * Rob Riggle as Skeleton Husband ** Riggle also voices Boey, the mini goblin. * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Tom Kenny as Skeleton Wife * Martha (''Silent Cameo) * Robert Smigel as Marty, a pink Gill-Man. * Jonny Solomon as Gremlin Man ** Solomon also voices one of the hydra heads. * Brian McCann as Bigfoot * Jim Wise as one of the hydra heads * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber * Rose Abdoo as Witch * Glenn Close as Elderly Gremlin * Craig Kellman as one of the hydra heads * James C. J. Williams as a Party Planer Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Hotel Transylvania staffs * Werewolf pups * Sentient Tables * Suit of Armors * Hydra Heads * House Keeper Witches * Zombies * Eight-Headed Dragon * Gillmen * Giant Octopus * Goblins (New) * Ghosts (New) * Yeti * Mutant Mosquito (New) * Old Gremlin Soundtrack # Moonlight - Kelli & Mansa Wakili, written by Ammo, Lukasz Gottwald, Julie Frost, Kelli Wakili and Mansa Wakili # Whistle (While You Work It) - Katy Taz # Cake By the Ocean - DNCE # I'll Chase the Sky - Jessie James Decker # Good Time (feat. Pitbull) - Charlie Wilson # Sweet 116 - Aanysa, written by Monsters & Strangerz and Snakehips, produced by Snakehips # Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning Score Suite - Danny Elfman Music & Lyric Video * Moonlight - Kelli & Mansa Wakili (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning) * Sweet 116 - Aanysa (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning) Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks '(imagery and animation) * '''Cinesite '(digital effects) * 'Legend3D '(3D stereo conversion) A Studio Operation * '''Deluxe Culver City (digital intermediate) Sony Animation - Official Trailer Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning | Official Trailer & International Trailer * Song: Me Too - Meghan Trainor Movie Clips * This is Your Grandpa * Hotel Birthday Extravaganza (Opening Scene), Song: "Cake By the Ocean" * Meet Boris * Ending Scene, Song: "Good Time" Executive Clip * Night Flight, Song: "I'll Chase the Sky" * Mavis Saves the Day Presenters * Director: Genndy Tartakovsky * Production Designer: David P. Smith * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Art Director: Scott Wills * Head of Story: Todd Wilderman Anniversaries * Sony Pictures Animation's 18th Anniversary Release date * June 23, 2019 Trivia * The film will become a reboot/prequel for the first time ever. Release Date * Mavis' Beginning ''will be premiered on July 17, 2019, at the Toronto International Film Festival and be released in the United States on July 31, 2019, in 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX. End Title Sequence * '''Rough Draft Korea '(animated title sequence) * Picture Mill, The '(animated title sequence) * '''Picture Mill, The '(main & end titles) ImageworksVFX Imageworks Crew * 'Richard R. Hoover '(VFX Supervisor) * 'Kevin Jackson '(Animation Supervisor) * 'Skye Lyons '(VFX Supervisor) * 'Karl Herbust '(Digital Producer) Credits Opening * '''Columbia Pictures '''Presents * A '''Media Rights Production '''Production * A '''Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning Closing * THE END * Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Produced by: Michelle Murdocca, p.g.a. * Written by: Adam Sandler * Based on Characters Created by: Todd Durham * Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Rob Schneider, Kevin James, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon, '''and '''Mel Brooks '''as "Vlad" * Executive Producer: '''Robert Smigel * Co-Producer: Todd Berger * Music by: Danny Elfman * Edited by: Joyce Arrestia, ace * Production Designer: David P. Smith * Visual Effects Supervisor: Richard R. Hoover * Art Director: Scott Wills * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Head of Story: Todd Wilderman * Additional Sequence Directed by: Craig McCracken * Head of Layout: James Williams * Senior Animation Supervisor: Michael Ford * Animation Supervisor: Jason Ryan, Kevin Jackson, Mark Donald, Bill Haller, Joshua Beveridge * Digital Producer: Karl Herbust, '''Production Manager: '''Garrick McLaughlin * CG Supervisor: Michael Lasker, Mario Capellari, Rodrigo Ibanez, Clara Chan, Robyne Powell Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Category:IMDb Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Computer-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Category:Comedy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Feature film Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Selena Gomez Category:Family films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Real-D 3D Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Reboot Category:Prequel Category:Upcoming Films Category:Media Rights Capital Category:Vampires Category:Children's films Category:Werewolves Category:2019 Films Category:Movies